1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire extinguishing devices.
2. Prior Art
Due to the dangers inherent in the use of welding torches in the construction and repair of structures where inflammable material is near or at the area in which the welding torch is to be used it is generally incumbent upon the welder to carry a fire extinguisher with him.
In areas in which access is difficult, for instance in large ships and the like, the oxygen and acetylene bottles can be located remote from the area in which the welding is to be done as the oxygen and acetylene hoses can be extended for any reasonable length.
The carrying of a fire extinguisher quite often proves very troublesome and in very close quarters might have to be located some distance away from the point of welding which thus, invariably, causes some delay as it necessitates the welder to shut off his torch, return to the fire extinguisher and carry it to a point where he can apply the extinguishing fluid to the fire. In some instances where movement may be difficult and slow, a delay can result in the fire getting out of hand to such an extent that it cannot be extinguished by the conventional extinguisher.